


Margarita

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a couple of Sebastidan one-shots based off of today's press conference since I'm Sebastidan trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margarita

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Seb and Dan at the press conference today. Best birthday present ever XD

**The driver's new clothes**

Sebastian was just getting his race suit off of the table when a knock on the motorhome door alerted him to a visitor. He put the suit back down and made his way to the door. Seeing the figure dressed in red he immediately assumed it was Kimi behind the door. But it wasn't.

He opened the door to see Daniel smiling brightly at him, his eyes sparkling "what do you think?"

He was wearing red.

Ferrari red to be precise.

Sebastian took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"What?" Daniel asked with a mock pout "you don't think I look good? I think I could rock the red look"

"Where did you even get that kit?" Sebastian asked through his giggles.

"Got it online, mate. You like? It's yours. Even bought a hat, see?" Daniel showed Sebastian the cap he had in his hand and put it on his head. It had Sebastian's number on it.

This prompted another round of laughter from Sebastian, and now even Daniel was struggling to contain his laughter.

"Stop it, Seb! I go to all this effort to show how I would look if I was your teammate and all you do is laugh!" Daniel said, his voice full of mirth. He put a hand dramatically on his heart "You're just jealous I look better then you in this!"

"You're right" Sebastian manages to say once his laughter has died down "but you know what?"

"What?" Daniel asks.

Sebastian leans closer to Daniel and whispers "I think it would look better on my floor, with you in your underwear just like old times"

Daniel looks Sebastian in the eye before saying "then what are we waiting for?"

Sebastian grins and pulls him inside.

* * *

 

**Food**

"Hey, Seb! What's for lunch?" Daniel asks as he takes a seat next to Sebastian on the bench.

"Just the usual, nothing special" Sebastian says with a shrug as he eats his lunch, pulling a face at the bland taste.

"Well, I've got something better" Daniel declares before he places a box next to Sebastian.

"Pizza?" Sebastian asks as the smell drifts towards him.

"Yep" Daniel says with a grin, he opens the box up "your favourite, margherita!"

Sebastian takes a slice of the pizza and throws it at him.

* * *

 

**It's raining (it's pouring)**

It's pouring down at Silverstone.

This isn't unusual, it's Britain after all. But this rain comes in rather dramatically, the aftermath of a storm.

As it pours down, the track gets flooded and Qualifying is delayed.

Which is why the teams end up entertaining the fans again.

"Come on, Seb!" Daniel pleads. He's standing in the rain, getting soaked to the bone, arms held out towards Sebastian.

"No, I told you. I won't dance with you in the pitlane" Sebastian replies, folding his arms across his chest.

"But it's pefect, Seb! The fans will love it! Come on, for me!" Daniel looks at him with wide pleading eyes, like a puppy.

Sebastian cannot resist.

With a put upon sigh he takes Daniel's hand and lets him waltz him across the pitlane.

The crowd goes wild.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo! It means a lot :D


End file.
